


Phone calls aren't always meant for talking, you know?

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've guessed that waiting for his boyfriend's daily call would result in a night of heated phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone calls aren't always meant for talking, you know?

For the hundredth time that night Kyungsoo looked at his phone on the nightstand beside him, laptop perched in his lap as the movie he's currently watching as a distraction continues without him. The key word being  _'distraction'._

Chanyeol was supposed to call him, every night at 10:00 pm sharp but tonight he was late.  _Massively._  This makes Kyungsoo fidget in intense worry. Hesitantly he keeps reaching for the neglected phone to call him but stops himself short every time. Kyungsoo bites his lip,  _s-something must have came up,_ he thinks distraught. _I bet its nothing._

Chanyeol being out of town for so long made Kyungsoo uneasy. He wouldn't deny it. The same worries consistently enter his mind raising his anxiety over the edge. Was he safe in such a unfamiliar area? Was he eating properly? Was he taking care of himself? Was he staying out of trouble? Kyungsoo sighs at the last one, don't get him wrong he trusted his boyfriend not to do anything rash or stupid(er) that'll get him into trouble...bu- Wait what is he saying Chanyeol's middle name  _was_ trouble.

It made matters worse that it was him who encouraged Chanyeol to chase that new promotion as a music composer. He can't help but get the disgusted feeling as though that was a wrong choice on his part. He concludes that it's probably because its been two months since Kyungsoo last saw his boyfriend and when he gets his daily calls he can't deny that he's not overjoyed to hear Chanyeol's great progress but it still makes that void of emptiness for the elder's warmth to grow greatly.

Kyungsoo misses Chanyeol terribly. He knew this, never once had he admitted it but he knew. It's just they've never split up, let alone this long. Its unsettlingly to be honest. He misses Chanyeol's loudness around their small studio flat, his tender playful touches he leaves on his body, that bubbly sunny personality of his that makes him smile like a idiot. Kyungsoo misses it all.

The younger sighs pausing his distracti–movie, sliding it off his lap to set it beside him on the bed. He lays down, turning on his side. He only hopes it'll calm his nerves somewhat.

Sadly it doesn't. If anything it just worsens the feeling.

It was empty.

The bed is empty, cold,  _unused._  Looking at it just makes him feel more alone, neglected- depressed. That's Chanyeol's side next to him, yet it hasn't been used in what feels like ages to Kyungsoo. The younger lightly raises a hand in the air, longingly, his fingers curled as though he were holding onto something - of someone.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, he can just imagine the big giant next to him, imagine his strong intoxicating scent, feel his gentle loving touch, hear his deep husky voice. _Experience_  everything that wasn't there. With fingers locked, his illusion of Chanyeol his selfish brain created smiles brightly at him, the shine in his eyes was breathtaking, it was clear that he was drowning in sheer happiness, happiness only Kyungsoo could forward. And truth be told he starved for the power of such. (Even if it was such a small thing to chase after.)

"I miss you Channie," Kyungsoo whispers to the Chanyeol before him, voice barely audible. "I shouldn't have let you go, I realize that now, but I didn't want to be selfish. Your happiness comes first.  _Always."_

Chanyeol laughs gently, his long fingers tightening around Kyungsoo's own, assuring. "Oh baby, you shouldn't say that. I'm not happy unless your happy. If you didn't want me to go, you should have told me, I would've declined. I would've asked for a closer location."

Kyungsoo shakes his head. As much as he would've liked that better then the previous, he wouldn't do that to him. It was childish and selfish. It was  _unfair._  Unlocking their fingers, Kyungsoo forces a smile. "No, I won't do that to you, Chanyeol." the younger says, voice sadened. He reaches forward to caress the taller's cheek, thumb trailing across his sharp features. Chanyeol closes his eyes and moves into the touch lovingly. Kyungsoo almost dies at the cuteness of his boyfriend.  _Please stop, it only pains me more seeing you like this._  Kyungsoo pleads inwardly.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something to reflect the bad thoughts his lover was feeling about his choices but Kyungsoo's phone suddenly rings, cutting him off short. It knocks Kyungsoo back to reality abruptly. Yet when the younger opens his eyes he frowns.

Chanyeol's gone.

Well he was never there to begin with.

Dynamic duo's Guilty continues to fill the room, before it doesn't. "Hello?" Kyungsoo speaks swiftly. He clears his throat.

 _'Aish, what kind of greeting is that, baby?'_  Chanyeol chuckles on the other line, his deep voice gradually sending a shiver down his spine. This time he's real, but not in the way Kyungsoo wishes. He forces himself to swallow the bile of regret in his throat.

"You're late!" Kyungsoo snaps, hiding the worry in his voice to the best of his ability. He swears he wasn't close to tears.  _Swears!_

 _'Yeah_ _I know, sorry got held up, besides my signal sucks at the motel. Why, was you worried?'_  Chanyeol teases, giggling. Kyungsoo can just picture him wiggling his eyebrows.  _So cute._

"What god no, why would I be worried, your a grown man, you can take care of yourself." Kyungsoo lies through his teeth and Chanyeol gives a  _uh-huh_  in return. God he can't hide anything from this man.

 _'Well I know my Soo, you were. God you're so adorable.'_ He coos and Kyungsoo feels his eye twitch at the ridiculousness of being called such. There's a exhale on the other line before he hears Chanyeol's voice again. _'Anyways what'cha doing?'_

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" The younger replies immediately, pulling himself up in a sitting position.

 _'Well if you want the truth_ _I'm on my bed, fisting my cock as I try to get off on the thought of what you're gonna do about it.'_ Kyungsoo's breath hitches in his chest. He wasn't expecting this. When Chanyeol acknowledges the noise he chuckles. _'Kidding_ _I'm really just being bored, flipping through my notebook for inspiration. You know nothin' special. You?'_

"Ha ha very funny Yeol." Kyungsoo says deadpan.

 _'Wasn't it? Of course we can always have_ _a little kinky phone sex if you wanna?'_ he pauses. _'So Mr. Do...what are you wearing tonight? Hopefully something sexy.'_ Chanyeol _tries_ to _act_ sexy but Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes.

"You're kidding right? God I'm _not_ doing this over the phone, do you believe how many people can just listen in?"

 _'Oh come on baby, nobody would know what we look like, besides I haven't gotten laid in months and hearing your voice just makes me hornier.'_ The older whines childishly.

"So you admit it! Ugh and if you didn't know its been the same length for me too Chanyeol, you possibly can't imagine how much I crave you touc...Wait  _hornier!?_  You're already hard!" Kyungsoo groans, now holding the phone to his ear by his shoulder as he moves the laptop from beside him and discards it away onto the floor.

 _'If_ _I_ _said_ _I_ _was would you cooperate?'_

"Depends?" Kyungsoo grins smugly. He'll play along.

 _'Oh Kyungsoooo.'_ Chanyeol moans, drawing such noise out. Said person closes his eyes at the sound of his name in such a teasing matter while he may or may not feel his dick twitch in his boxers.

"Fine." Kyungsoo huffs in defeat, "But just this once. And I'm only doing it because I missed hearing you moan my name."

 _'Hmm? Shouldn't it be the other way around, babe? If I do believe correctly, before_ I _left it was you who couldn't stop moaning and screaming my name?'_ Chanyeol points out gleefully.

"I did no such thing. Besides it's not like you have proof."

 _'Oh, but_ _I_ _do, I_ _recorded it on my phone for future references.'_

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he immediately gasps. "Y-you're lying! I _swear_ to god you better be lying or so help me!"

 _'Okay, okay you got me, but I was thinking about it.'_ Chanyeol snickers and Kyungsoo growls.

"Keep it up Mr. or I'll change my mind."

 _'Fine, fine_ _I_ _'ll be good. So...where are you at in the apartment?'_

"In the bedroom." Kyungsoo complies, his breathing growing heavier just from thinking of what their going to do. He'll never say out loud but he's a bit excited about having phone sex with his boyfriend. It was just so new.

 _'Perfect. Are you hard babe?'_ Chanyeol purrs and Kyungsoo shakes his head before realizing that he's on the phone. "No...well not completely." he answers lowly, but reaches down to palm himself to harness through his pajama pants. _'Touch yourself, let me hear you. Moan for me baby.'_ Chanyeol lowly hisses.

Kyungsoo nods and moans quietly, head resting against the headboard as he trails further past his boxers to grip his half-hard cock, stroking the shaft in languid pumps.

 _'Yes, just like that, but faster. Let yourself go tonight.'_ Chanyeol whispers darkly and Kyungsoo feels himself grow harder just from the sexiness of that deep husky voice.

Kyungsoo bites his lip, eyes closing in the bliss. Chanyeol let's out his own noises his breath loud in the younger's ear. Its honestly the sexiest thing he would ever deem to hear. _'What are you thinking about Soo?'_

 _"You..._  on  your knees between my legs as you tease me with that  _filthy_  tongue of yours." Kyungsoo now pulls down his pajama pants and boxers completely so he could have more room for movement. Once he finishes he closes his eyes again, head rested against the wood behind him.

 _'And where would this tongue be focusing on?'_ Kyungsoo tightens his grip around his cock at the question. If possible his voice sounded deeper over the phone. It's turning him on all the more.

 _"Everywhere._ My cock, my balls, my ass, anywhere it wants; d _esires."_ Kyungsoo flicks his wrist, digging his thumb into his slit now and he mewls loudly, feeling the familiar sensation in the pit of his belly but he is quick to grip the base to stop his unwanted orgasm. A dissatisfied whine erupts from his throat from it and Chanyeol growls gruffly.

 _'You're close, fuck yourself with your fingers as if they were mine.'_ Kyungsoo nods, wiping the pre-cum on the dark sheets beside him, before using that hand to hold the phone to his ear. Quickly he reaches over into the nightstand, reaching for the small bottle of the cherry-scented lube. (Why cherry, he'll never know.)

Kyungsoo hears Chanyeol lowly grunt as he's coating his fingers, and the younger could only assume he's delaying his orgasm as well. Has it really been that long that we both can't hold out long? We just started, he mulls over.

Whence finished, he circles the puckered rim. Slowly he pushes in one digit. The burn is definitely present and Kyungsoo whines. His mouth parts beautifully when he reaches in to the hilt. Just the tightness of himself makes him moan in pleasure. "I'm so tight aren't I Channie?"

 _'Fuck, god yes, tightest I've ever had. Keep going, spread those perfect creamy thighs further for me. I want to see my prize.'_ Chanyeol curses, groans uneven.

Kyungsoo does so, tongue licking his lips as he adds another finger. It stings a bit at the intuition but it isn't unbearable so he continues. Once their down to the third knuckle he begins to scissor them gingerly. He nearly screams at the mixture of pain and pleasure. If he was honest, he'd admit that it's been far too long since he's had this type of rapture, Chanyeol being the one to always prepare him.

Chanyeol moans at the beautiful sound, his breathing erratic. _'H-harder, fuck go deeper, find that sweet spot. Cry, scream, give it all to me, Soo.'_

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo breaths out, slipping the two lubed-fingers in and out of himself both hard, deep and fast, until he's a breathless mess on the bed. He soon slips another in, his eyes rolling back in their sockets once he had. The feeling is beyond delicious. "I'm so close Channie, please let me touch myself. I need to come."

 _'Holy fuck...'_ Chanyeol gasps. _'Fine, but you have to beg for it. Let me hear you wither before me. Call me 'Oppa'.'_

Kyungsoo would feel embarrassed as fuck at the thought of begging for his release but at the moment he can careless. It's been far too long since he's fucked himself. Or had anyone do it for him. "O-Oppa, please I want to come, let me come. I can't stand it anymore, your fingers are driving me insane.  _You're_  driving me insane."

Chanyeol would have nearly came if it wasn't for the tight grip at the base of his cock. He doesn't want to come before the younger he tells himself. _'Yes Kyungsoo.'_ Chanyeol grunts. _'Yes you can come, make sure you scream for me baby, let the whole_   _fucking complex know who owns you.'_

Kyungsoo is quick to place the phone down beside him, making sure to put it on speaker. Removing his shirt he now lies down but only once he was in a comfortable position on his back does he circle his swollen cock in his free hand. Naturally he takes no time in stroking himself harsh and rough. Kyungsoo doesn't once stop the fucking of his fingers either as he continues his search for that spot he knew he'd keen in ecstasy. Chanyeol makes it look so easy when he looks for it, but with him doing it himself isn't as easy.

Kyungsoo spreads his legs wide, toes digging into the sheets below, his hips lifting off the bed as he continues his promised search. Chanyeol without doubt would flip his shit if he saw him like this. All spread out, with fingers snuggled deep within himself, fist around his cock while he literally  _fucks_  the air for release. Chanyeol would be  _crying_  at such a beauty. 

It not nearly a minute later that he finally finds purchase. Kyungsoo gasps sharply, fist shamelessly tight around his swollen beading cock. Chanyeol murmurs encouraging words to reach his pinnacle but Kyungsoo is far too gone to hear them, let alone stop to find out.

The younger digs his fingers further inside himself, pressing the slick digits into the bundle of nerves with each thrust, seeking that taste of release, that amazing white haze that would overdrive his senses. Its too fucking perfect to even describe at this point.

After a long moment of intense fucking of himself Kyungsoo finally feels the heat building in the pit of his belly, the rising of his balls. The younger moans gorgeously, his rich voice loud in their small flat. "I'm coming, Channie! I-I'm coming!" Kyungsoo's toes curl, his hands speeding up before he finally comes. Kyungsoo's eyes roll back into his head as he screams Chanyeol's name, hips jerking upwards while warm cum shoots up and onto his hand messily. And by how high his cum shoots proves that its definitely been a while. His body jerks violently as he strokes himself through the amazing orgasm. Once he calms from his high though, his mind slowly starts coming back into focus.

Lucky it had for he just barely catches Chanyeol reach his end as well, the youngers name erupting from the phone beside him. Kyungsoo smiles tiredly, god he's misses that beautiful sound. Breathing still uncontrolled he reaches for the neglected device to see he had gotten some of his cum on the screen. He should clean it up but he's too tired to care.

No longer on speaker he speaks. "Okay... I'll admit that was fucking amazing! I'm glad you made me do this." Kyungsoo exclaims breathlessly.

Chanyeol laughs lowly, too tired and out of breath to speak the words he wants. He just grunts in approval. "I don't think I've ever came this hard before. Let alone this fast. I was fucking _trembling_ and that's rare even for me."

 _'Not even the first time we made love?'_ Chanyeol asks, the memory still fresh in his brain. Kyungsoo thinks back before he replies. "Okay that time was pretty fucking amazing too. But this time I didn't have you to get me off, all I had was your voice and god was that enough. Your touch alone though is ten times better than mine."

 _'Of course it is,_ _I'm far more experienced with my hands than you are.'_

"Yeah, yeah rub your many talents in, why don't you. Doesn't matter to me what you say anyways, you've already missed a pretty nice view of me fucking myself. If only you were here." Kyungsoo sighs as though disappointed. "Why it's gotta suck to be you."

_'You're such a cockblocker.'_

"Don't give me that crap, _you_  stared it."


End file.
